<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Summon A Familiar by GatorGirl2016</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702780">To Summon A Familiar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016'>GatorGirl2016</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Fic A Day [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Summoning, Summoning Circles, Witch Castiel (Supernatural), Witch's Familiar Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a witch and it's his eighteenth birthday. Now that he's old enough, he can finally summon his Familiar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Fic A Day [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Summon A Familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Writer's Month 2020 and the prompt for the day was magic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel stood in the middle of the summoning circle. He was shaking with nervousness as he looked at the people standing around him outside of the circle. It was Cas’ eighteenth birthday and he was finally going to be able to summon his Familiar to him.</p>
<p>A Familiar was a guide and companion to witches. They helped to keep a witch’s magic balanced and from becoming uncontrollable. When a witch was born, their Familiar was as well. The two souls weren’t able to bond with each other until their eighteenth birthday when the witch’s magic would fully manifest and the Familiar would discover their animal form.</p>
<p>Castiel’s hands were shaking uncontrollably as he fought to contain his magic. His power was beyond anything the elders had ever witnessed. Cas’ magic was so strong, it had become tangible in the past few days. His magic could be seen as bright blue sparks that hovered around his body like a cloud.</p>
<p>Castiel was a natural born healer and had never come across a patient he couldn’t heal. Even from a young age, Cas could mix up potions and mash ingredients into a poultice. By the time he was thirteen, Cas could heal most major wounds on his own without the aid of his mentor. Now, Cas’ magic had become so strong that healing a person was dangerous. A week ago, he had tried to heal a friend’s broken bone and ended up shattering the bone with a powerful surge of magic. Cas could no longer regulate the strength of his magic. A bond with his Familiar was his only hope to ever heal a person again.</p>
<p>“Castiel, are you ready?” Michael called out. Cas was barely able to nod his head as his magic flared up. “You know the ritual Castiel. Drip your blood into the circle and say the summoning words so that your Familiar may find you.”</p>
<p>Cas gripped the silver knife tighter in his hand. He held his hand out in front of him, palm up and swiped the knife across it. He gasped at the sharp pain of the blade as it sliced through his skin. He gritted his teeth as he closed his hand into a fist and watched his blood drip onto the runes on the ground. “Ego Castiel meosque Nota. Statera iusta et in eo qui non eris et enutries me. Quod ille qui est ceteris dimidium animae meae. Ita ut omnes vocat vinculum exsistentiae.,” Castiel whispered.</p>
<p>Cas cried out as his body was enveloped in heat and he watched as a portal opened in front of him. He gasped as he felt the tendrils of his soul reaching through the portal and searching for its companion. He fell to his knees when he felt his soul bump against its other half. The other soul wrapped around Castiel’s and he could feel them stitching together. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his magic flare one last time before settling beneath his skin with a soft hum.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Castiel felt something nuzzle against his cheek. He looked up into a bright pair of green eyes. The eyes were attached to one of the most magnificent creatures Castiel had ever seen.</p>
<p>Most Familiars could take the shape of common animals such as dogs or cats. Some took on stronger forms like bears or lions. A select few could take the shape of the mythological creatures and they were the most powerful Familiars of all.</p>
<p>Cas gazed in awe at the golden winged horse; his Familiar took the shape of the legendary Pegasus of Greek myth. Cas watched as the Familiar shook his head, his mane flying in all directions. He couldn’t tear his eyes away when the wings were stretched to their full length, more than thirteen feet from tip to tip. As they folded against his body, the wings created a slight breeze and Cas sighed as the cool air brushed against his overheated skin.</p>
<p>Cas reached out and cupped the Familiar’s cheek. “You are stunning. Never in my wildest dreams did I hope for a Familiar such as you. My name is Castiel. What’s yours?”</p>
<p>Instead of using their telepathic bond, the Familiar shifted into his human form which was just as exquisite as his animal one. Cas stared at the man in front of him. Along with his gorgeous green eyes, he had short blonde hair, freckled covered cheeks, broad shoulders, a trim waist, and bowed legs. He was perfect in every way.</p>
<p>“Dean, my name is Dean. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Castiel. I hoped for my witch to be powerful but even I couldn’t imagine just how strong you are. Your magic is like a pleasant tingle beneath my skin.” Dean chuckled as he helped Cas to his feet.</p>
<p>“I’m just glad it’s no longer a haze of sparks that everyone can see. Now I don’t have to worry about shattering someone’s bone when trying to just fix a broken one. Thank you,” Cas said with a grin.</p>
<p>Dean flashed Cas a grin. “That’s my job Cas, to help keep your magic in check. Now, how about we go find the closest diner in town? I’m starving. You couldn’t have waited to summon me after dinner?”</p>
<p>Cas frowned. “I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t know what time zone you were in.”</p>
<p>“Cas,” Dean interrupted. “It’s a joke, well the summoning part at least. I really am starving.”</p>
<p>“I know the perfect place. The Roadhouse is the local bar in town, and they have the best burgers you’ve ever put in your mouth. Oh, and their pecan pie is to diiiie for.” Cas was practically drooling thinking about the food.</p>
<p>“Dude, we just became best friends. Burgers and pie are the way to my heart,” Dean said as he slung his arm around Cas’ shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’d like to know what other ways I can take to your heart.” Cas and Dean stepped out the summoning circle, completely oblivious to the fact that they were alone.</p>
<p>“Trust me Cas, it ain’t that hard. I’m a pretty simple guy. You gonna tell me how to impress you?” Dean asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we start with a date at the Roadhouse first?” Cas slowly wound his fingers with Dean and was glad when he didn’t pull away.</p>
<p>“Oh, I plan on this just being the first of many dates, Cas.” Dean squeezed Cas’ hand and flashed him a bright smile.</p>
<p>It turned out to be an epic first date and led to a long and wonderful life for the witch and his Familiar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're curious, the words Cas says in Latin are loosely translated to "I, Castiel, summon my Familiar. The person who will balance and guide me. The one who is the other half of my soul. I summon you so that we may bond for all of our existence." At least according to Google Translate haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>